


Weapon of Choice

by agdhani



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Weapon of Choice

The powder was wet now, the pistol lying in the muddy road no longer a viable choice in order to deal with the horsemen bearing down upon him. It would have only been good against one of the three anyhow, but it would have increased the odds in his favor. He was alone here, a morning’s ride now disrupted by unsavory and unfriendly highwaymen that he was in no mood to contend with.

Why couldn’t he have a moment’s peace for once.

Sword in hand, he turned his horse towards the approaching sound and waited, tension rippling across his shoulders and down his back as he adjusted his position in the saddle.

“Athos!”

He recognized the lead rider the moment his name crossed the other man’s lips and relaxed, his sword arm falling to his side as the blade was returned to its sheath.

“It’s a good thing I dropped this,” he snorted, loudly enough to be heard as he dismounted and retrieved the pistol. “As much noise as you were making, I could have shot first and asked questions after…”

“Not likely,” laughed Porthos.

Aramis grinned as well. “The King…”

“…and Rochefort,” added D’Artagnan with a scowl.

The other Musketeers nodded, although their humor did not seem abated by the man’s name. Aramis continued, “…requests our attendance…your ride through nature will have to wait for another time.”

Athos snorted and swung back upon his horse. “Who am I to deny a king? Rochefort, on the other hand, should be damn lucky my powder’s wet.” It wasn’t his weapon of choice…but it would be better than sullying his blade with the blood of that man.


End file.
